


déanfaidh sé cúis

by Hecate_Mist



Series: Fínéid de Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Slice of Life, this is my irish practice
Language: Gaeilge
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Mist/pseuds/Hecate_Mist
Summary: cúpla achoimrí gearr den bhaile Night Vale as Gaeilge





	déanfaidh sé cúis

**Author's Note:**

> (scríobh mé an píosa sin sa dhá ranganna saor)

Dhúisigh Cecil agus d'fheic sé ar an síléail bánbui. Lig sé méanfach as agus d'eirigh sé amach as an leaba.

San chistin, thóg sé báinne amach as an cuisneoir (dúirt sé na gnáth-dhoird) agus gránach as an gcófra. Rinne sé a bhricfeasta agus d’ith sé é. Ansin chuaigh sé go dtí an seomra folctha agus bhí cith aige. Chuir sé gúna corcra agus t-léine bándearg mhór le ruifilí ar fáithim air.

Tóg sé a rhothair síos na staighre agus rothaigh sé chuig an raidio stáisiún. Lá gréine a bhí ann. Bhí an gréin ag taitneamh agus bhí péistenna ag screadachar an gcosán. Stop Cecil ar sráid Earl agus rinne sé tamall comhrá le Seanbhéan Josie.

“A Checil, lig aingeal nua é féin a aithne liom inné!”

“Tá sé sin deas, Josie.” Bhí Josie duine beag agus tá trílséain liath fhada ar a ceann. Chaith sí dungarithe agus bróga dhaingean. “Cén chaoi ina bhfuil tú?”

“Táim go maith, buíochas len léasacha. Agus do t-eolaí?”

Lig Cecil scread béag bídeach as. “Josie! Ní raibh Carlos mo t-eolaí!”

“Ach, ar an raidio, dúirt tú go raibh sé foirf-”

“Sea, sea! Dúirt mé! Ach, Josie,” agus bhí cuma buartha air ansin, “ní raibh fhíos agam mar is taitníonn mé léis nó nar taitníonn. Cad a deanfaidh mé má-”

“Ciúnas! Cecil, is stócach álainn thú. Táim cinnte go céapann Carlos sin freisin.”

“Tá tú cinnte?”

“Cad a dúirt mé?” Chroith sí ceann féin agus bhí a trílséain ag imeacht ar fud na haite. “Anois. Tár liomsa agus túg fáilte do n-Erikanna.”

“...n-Erikanna?”

“Na nAingeail,” mhínigh Josie. “Tá gach duine darb ainm Erika.”

Bhí strainc ar Cecil. “Tá brón orm, Josie, ach tá obair agam inniu agus tráthnona freisin.”

“Ó. Ceart go leor,” arsa Josie, agus tá tuirseacha an domhain uirthi.

“Ach, tiocfaidh mé ar cúairt oiche amárach?” dúirt Cecil go tapa.

“Ar fheabhas!”

Labhair Cecil agus Josie ar tamaill beag eile agus ansin d’fhag siad slán ag a chéile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and feel free to point out any errors - I'm trying to become fluent but the school system isn't making it easy!


End file.
